You're My Thrill
by CharonsDeadlyLove
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has become bored with life in the Wastes. While sending a message for a friend, She'd find herself falling into a thrilling ride. Rated M for language, sexual content, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fallout or anyone in it. Hope you like it.

* * *

The entrance looked far too fitting for the name, a giant skull layed against a stone archway, and right above the doors were the words, "Underworld Journey." Once the pale girl pushed open the doors she stood in awe at how pretty the place was.. Or maybe she was just shocked that it didn't look like hell or smelt like brimstone and shit.

She had promised Gob that she'd send a message to 'Carol' for him. Ever since she started up the purifier and defeated the Enclave, she has had nothing to do but get drunk and kill random raiders. In a selfish way she wished she didn't destroy Edan, mainly because nothing thrills her anymore..

But this place was beautiful, there were two marble pillars going up to the ceiling next to two sets of stairs. And the floor was marbled with black and white tiles. In the center of the lower level was a statue of men climbing up a mountain and falling down to an unseen death.

She made her way up the stairs to her right, passing by two ghouls and giving them a smile polite smile. She then saw a door with a sign "Carol's Place." She became very nervous as she walked in. A ghoul women in a blue dress was standing at the counter. She walked up to the counter and asked in a faint tone,

"Have you heard of a guy named Gob?" The woman's face lit up and a smile was now glued to her face. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the counter in excitement.

"Of course! He is my son!" She then explained what exactly she meant in a very caring and motherly tone.

"Oh yes, he's doing quite fine, he is working in a bar in Megaton. I promised him that I would stop by and send you his love. I'm Chelsea by the way." Chelsea took a breath of air, hoping she wasn't sounding too nervous.

"That is wonderful! Will you please give him a letter from me when you leave? And tell him I love and miss him and that I hope he is happy."

Her small worry rand ended when she realized that Chelsea had been alone, and most likely ventured to Underworld from Megaton alone, with noone to protect her.

"Oh my goodness, Dear! Did you come here with anyone? Do you need a place to stay? Are you hungry? Let me make you some dinner, do you like noodles and brahmin?" Chelsea was speechless by the woman's lack of needing to breath. after a few seconds she gathered up her thoughts,

"Yes I did travel here alone. I do need a place to stay, is there anywhere in Underworld? And noodles and brahmin, that would be amazing." Chelsea smiled and giggled almost out of breath as Carol started up again, "Oh darling! You can stay here," Carol turned her head and yelled in a very raspy voice, "Greta! Please prepare the large room, we have a special guest! Now, Miss Chelsea, I am going to start up your meal, it'll be done in twenty minutes, so you can venture around Underworld, just be safe, and I wouldn't suggest going into the Nineth Circle unless you are protected. Now scoot! Enjoy Underworld!" And with that she shuffled to the backroom.

_'That woman is so weird.. Nice as shit, but really weird.. What the fuck is the Ninth Circle anyways... Has to be something like a stripclub.. or maybe an ammo store.. Better fuckin' be the latter.."_

Chelsea walked out of the inn and went downstairs. A man with sunglasses and more hair then she'd ever seen on a ghoul, came up to her, "Miss! Please don't run! My name is Snowflake, you see, I'm a barber, and I haven't had work in decades for obvious reasons. May I please cut your hair? It is perfect, so smooth and shiny and the color of almost dried blood! It's absolutely beautiful!" Chelsea's eyes were wide and glazed over by the time the man stopped talking, "Uh.. sure, you can cut my hair, but can it be later? I'm looking for a doctor and a place called the Ninth Circle." Snowflake lowered his glasses and looked her up and down skeptically, "Chop Shop is the medic and it's down at the end. And the Nineth Circle is upstairs on the left. Just be careful, pretty little smoothskin like you, I'm surprised you haven't gotten jumped yet." She started to smirk, remembering the first time someone had tried to take advantage of her...

She was piss drunk and Moriarty was already asleep, so she was teaching Gob how to clean an assault rifle, Jericho walked in and sat in the corner. After a few minutes, he called her over, and proceeded to slap her ass. Before he could say the witty remark he had planned he was biting the barrel of her Victory Rifle as she held it with one hand. It was the first time Gob had ever seen Jericho cry.

As she walked into the Chop Shop she saw blood on the floor.. lots of blood. And she could smell something.. Not ghouls.. Or blood... Or meds... She looked up and through the window in the back.

_'Holy shit! They have two Glowing Ones just locked up in the back! That's so fucked... And ironic almost...'_

"Uhm... Can I help you?" Chelsea snapped out of her daze and turned, "Oh hey, yes, are you the doctor?" He seemed to be getting annoyed but he spoke calmly and as sweet as he could manage, "Yes, I'm Doctor Barrows, what do you need?"


	2. Chapter 2

The noddles were a lot better than she expected, but she needed a smoke and a drink. She asked a guy named Winthrop where to go, "The Ninth Circle has the best shit, just stay unnoticed..."

_' At least the Ninth Circle is something useful..'_

As she walked in, the smell of rot and alcohol hit her nose, forcing it to scrunch for a second. She saw a large ghoul standing in the corner with a very well maintained shotgun attached to his back. She walked up to him.

"Is it cool if I sm-"

"Talk to Azrukhal." His voice was harsh and made her feel uneasy but she tried to remain cool,

"That would be whom?" His eyes focused on something behind her, she then heard someone clear their throat, "How may I help you miss?"

* * *

She was drunk and on her second pack, which was a bad thing. She didn't smoke normal cigarettes, the ones she smoked were minty and fresh in a weird way. Dashwood told her where to find them. And it was hard enough find a few cartons.

The radio was on, and she hummed along,

_**I don't want to set the world...**_

_** on fire...**_

_** I just want to start...**_

_** A flame in your heart...**_

And then she felt eyes on her, her eyes flickered from side to side and saw noone even noticing her. So she turned and scanned the rest of the room til her and the huge ghoul's eyes met.

_'What the fuck is wrong with that dick whistle... It's like he's never seen a girl in a damn dress.. Or maybe it's my hair.. My back hurts really bad... I hope that beds comfortable.."_

"That's Charon," She swung around nodding out of her thoughts, and was face to face with Azrukhal.

"So what's his problem? Has he never seen a girl or is he like... High as fuck..?"

The man let out a cackle that hyenas would mistake for their own.

"No. He's just making sure you don't use that pretty rifle you have.. You see, he's a body guard of sorts.."

* * *

"Talk to-"

She looked him dead in the eyes with an eye and a half open and spoke with slurred words. "No, No, No.. I have this!" She showed him the peice of paper she had in her hand. "I am your new boss!" She placed her hands on her hips and grinned in triumph, until he spoke nonchalantly, "Azrukhal is no longer my employer?"

"Yes..."

"Will you excuse me for a moment..."

He brushed passed her, and as he walked up to his recent employer the radio changed.

_**Hey everybody did the news get around 'bout a guy naaamed**_

_**Butcher Pete**_

_**Oh, Pete just flew into this town and he's choppin' up all the women's meat!**_

Chelsea was trying not to eaves·drop, until she saw Charon pull out his shotgun...

And then he shot Azrukhal...

And then he shot him again...

And then everyone ran out...

Chelsea just stood there, speechless, mouth hung open, eyes blinking mindlessly. Charon walked up to her with his lips almost curling into a smile. "He was an evil man and got what he deserved."

His voice snapped her out of her shock and it was then she realized how tall he was, almost a whole foot taller then her.

"Ugh... Ok.. Well, I'm Chelsea, and to be completely honest... I'm drunk as shit.. So.. Tell me about yourself..?"

He just stood there staring at her, thinking of what to stay and to still be within the limits of his contract.

" I will tell you the rules of my contract. Violence makes the contract null and void. I follow you and do your bidding, for good or ill." Her eyes looked at him almost emotionless as he stood stiff as a board.

"Well... that's a fucking mouthful!" She laughed leaning to her right, "How do you remember all that! But I asked to tell me about YOU, not your contract. Do you drink?"

She turned and pushed open the bar as if she never said anything, until she turned around and said back to him, "You coming? I have a room at Carol's Plazzz.."

He nodded ignoring her drunken pronunciation.

"Excellent! So do you drink? I need to know.."

"If you want me to drink I will drink.." She shook her head in confusion,

"Do I have to order you to speak your mind?" She was joking, and she thought that he realized it, until he responded,

"Yes, you do, Miss." She stopped walking, they were in front of Carol's Place, her eyebrows pushed forward as she turned.

"You're joking right?"

"No miss," She looked at him skeptically.. He wasn't kidding...

"Fine! I order you to speak your mind." She pushed open the door and Charon stepped in behind her. Carol hopped up to the counter as Charon said,

"I would love a drink, I haven't had one in a few decades..." Carol's eyes focused on the large figure standing next to Chelsea, and then her eyes widened and her face was filled with panic. Chelsea walked up to her and before she could say a word Carol leaned in close and talked with strained but hushed words, "What did I tell you about the Ninth Circle? Why did Azrukhal send him here?" Chelsea smiled, with nervousness and an odd sense of achievement.

"Well.. Azrukhal is dead, and you said I should be careful, which I always am. Oh and I own Charon's contract now." Chelsea let out a small laugh as Charon stepped up next to her, towering over the two women. "Oh and can I get two bottles of Whiskey?" Carol just nodded and grabbed the two bottles, set them down on the counter, and then shaking her head as she crawled into her bed. Hoping that the current event was just a morbid dream.


End file.
